A New Day Has Come Chapter 9
by misswings89
Summary: Andrew has a broken ankle


A New Day Has Come Chapter 9 It was the day after Christmas and Monica stayed by Andrew's sight no matter was still in the hospital.  
>"Your cheating",Said Andrew.<br>They were playing cards.  
>"How am i cheating?"Asked Monica.<br>"I don't know but you are",Said Andrew.  
>Monica laughed.<br>Then all of a sudden the doctorcame in.  
>"How are you feeling today?"He asked.<br>"I'm feeling a little tired."Said Andrew.  
>"Well guess what,you get to go home today",Said the doctor.<br>"But you need plenty of rest and try not to go outside in the cold."  
>"O.k.",Said Andrew.<br>So the doctor gave Andrew the release forms to the murse took the iv out of him and put a bandage over his hand.  
>Then he got into a wheel chair and wait in front.<br>"I'll be back, I'm gonna get the car",Said Monica.  
>"O. ",Said Andrew.<br>So she got the car and helped Andrew in the car.  
>"Are you warm enough?"Asked Monica.<br>Andrew took her hand and kissed it.  
>"I'm always warm enough when i'm with you",Said Andrew.<br>Monica blushed.  
>By the time they went to the beach house Monica helped Andrew to the house.<br>And this was suppose to be on chapter Andrew broke his he has to walk on crutches.  
>When Monica opened the was giving Andrew a big hug.<br>"Welcome home baby",Said Tess.  
>"Thanks Tess",Said Andrew.<br>"Here let me help you",Said Tess.  
>So Tess helped Andrew on the he could put his foot on a pillow.<br>"Here i'm suppose to put ice on it",Said Monica."Are you hungry or thirsty?"  
>"Monica,you know i love you right",Said Andrew.<br>"Yes,Why?"Asked Monica.  
>"Well quit beating yourself to take take care of me",Said Andrew.<br>"I can't help it Andrew.I love you",Said Monica.  
>"I love you to",Said Andrew."But you got to take care of yourself to."<br>"I know",Said Monica."But can i get you anything?"  
>"No",Said ANdrew."I just want you here with me."<br>So Monica sat down in the they started talking.  
>"I think i'm gonna take me a nap",Said Andrew.<br>"O.k.",Said Monica."Do you want to stay on the coush or go to the bed?"  
>"I'll just lay here on the couch",Said Andrew."But why don't you get some rest look very tired."<br>"But i don't want to leave you",Said Monica.  
>"I'll be fine",Said Andrew."Now go."<br>"Yes sir",Said Monica.  
>So Monica went to her room and went to Andrew layed on the couch.<br>While she was sleeping she had a he got up .Got his crutches and moved fast to see what was wrong.  
>"Monica,sweety",Said Andrew."You o.k.?"<br>"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica."I had a nightmare."  
>"Tell me what was it about?"Asked Andrew.<br>"That you fell into the pond and never came back",Said Monica.  
>"Oh,Monica",Said Andrew."I'm here and I'm always gonna be here.<br>Now tell me what happened."  
>"Well you was trying to save the little girl and i was trying to call out your you never came back up",Said Monica.<br>Andrew had to wipe every tear from her face.  
>"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica laying her head on his shoulder."I don't know what i will do without you."<br>"Me eathier angel",Said Andrew.  
>"I can't believe you walked in here with a broken ankle",Said Monica.<br>"Well i had to see what was wrong",said Andrew.  
>"I know and i love you for that",said Monica.<br>"I love you to",Said Andrew.  
>"So are you hungry?"Asked Monica.<br>"Yes,I am",Said Andrew.  
>"Would you like for me to get you something to eat?"Asked Monica.<br>"Yes",Said Andrew.  
>"What would you like?"Asked Monica.<br>"Anything is o.k. with me",Said Andrew.  
>"How about some mexican food",Siad Monica.<br>"O.k.",Said Andrew.  
>Just then Tess walked in.<br>"What are you doing angel boy?"Asked Tess.  
>"Well Monica had a nightmare",Said Andrew.<br>"Well i know you love Monica very you need to rest your ankle",  
>Said Tess.<br>"O.k.",Said Andrew.  
>And so he went back to the couch.<br>"Um,Tess can i borrow the car to get some mexican food?"Asked Monica.  
>"Alright",Said tess."Just don't let anything happen to my car."<br>"yes maam",Said Monica.  
>so she she drove to get get some mexican food and hurried back.<br>"Here you go Andrew",Said Moncia giving him his food.  
>"Thanks Monica",said Andrew."you're a real angel."<br>"I know",said Monica.  
>A couple of days past by and it was already New Year's Eve.<br>Monica was helping this women with her situation she had about losing her daughter.  
>"God loves you Maryann",Said Monica.<br>"How can he love me i lost my daughter",Said Maryann.  
>"Because you are his child and look",Said Monica.<br>The police was holding a babygirl in his arms.  
>"Oh,Emily",Said Maryann.<br>And she rushed to get her little girl.  
>"Thank you",Said thank God for bringing my little one home."<br>"Your welcome",Said Monica.  
>So Monica went back home and Andrew was sitting there with a suprise.<br>"So how was your day?"Asked Andrew.  
>"It was good",Said Monica.<br>"Well i have a suprise for you",Said Andrew.  
>"What is it?"Asked Monica.<br>"Well go look in the kitchen",Said Andrew.  
>So Monica looked in the kitchen and saw some red roses.<br>"Oh, lovely",Said Monica."But how did you get these?"  
>"I called a flower shop and had them delievered",Said Andrew."And ther is another suprise."<br>"What is it?"Asked Monica.  
>"Well Tess is gonna be gone for a couple of it's just gonna be me and you."<br>"Really now",Said Monica.  
>"Really",Said Andrew."So anyways how was your assighment?"<br>"Long",Said Monica.  
>"Tell me what happened",Said Andrew.<br>So Monica told him the whole story.  
>"So SOmeone took the baby",Said Andrew.<br>"Yes,But she' fine now",said Monica.  
>"That's good",Said Andrew."I just don't like to see children getting hurt or being taking away from there family."<br>"I know Andrew",Said Monica."I don't eathier.  
>"It just makes me mad and sad at the same time",Said Andrew.<br>"I know it does",Said Monica.  
>"So when are we gonna have kids?"Asked Andrew teasing her.<br>"When the time is right",Said Monica.  
>"Good"Said Andrew."Cause i want you to have my child."<br>Monica laughed.  
>"I know",Said Monica.<br>"It's almost watch the news to coutdown the New Years",Said Andrew.  
>So Monica turned on the t. was counting down to the new year.<br>10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 Happy New Year.  
>"Happy New Year Monica",Said Andrew.<br>"Happy New Year Andrew",Said Monica.  
>And he gave her a kiss.<p> <p>


End file.
